Nareszcie
by Pomylona Dziewczyna
Summary: Sherlock kocha Johna, a John kocha Sherlocka. Wszystko wydawałoby się idealne, gdyby nie to, że oni nie są parą. Obaj są na tyle uparci, żeby nie przyznawać się przed sobą do tego uczucia. W końcu ich przyjaciele zauważają to i starają się ich ze sobą zeswatać.


Sherlock Holmes i John Watson wyszli, by zjeść śniadanie poza domem. To był ich mały rytuał, który powtarzali co tydzień w każdy sobotni poranek. Sherlock zawsze udawał, że godzi się na ten wypad niechętnie, żeby towarzyszyć przyjacielowi, kiedy ten jadł naleśniki i próbował flirtować ze spotkanymi kobietami. Tak naprawdę, to detektyw traktował ich wspólne wyjścia jako coś wyjątkowego. Mógł do woli obserwować doktora, który powoli jadł porcję swoich naleśników z dżemem i popijał to kawą bez cukru. Czasami Watson odczytywał Holmesowi wiadomości z gazety. Po odczytaniu tego odkładał dziennik na bok i pozwalał przyjacielowi dedukować klientów knajpki, w której byli. I Sherlock robił to, a John śmiał się albo wtrącał komentarze, często go przy tym komplementując. Tak też i było tego dnia.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to prawda. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby ta kobieta zdradzała swojego męża z drugą kobietą. - Były żołnierz pokręcił głową z lekkim rozbawieniem.

Detektyw zaczął tłumaczyć przyjacielowi, jak doszedł do tych wniosków. Właśnie kończył mówić, kiedy telefon zawibrował mu w kieszeni spodni. Holmes zmarszczył brwi dlatego, że mu przerwano. Wyciągnął komórkę.

\- Sprawa? - zapytał Watson, który siedział na tyle blisko, że to usłyszał.

\- Lestrade - odpowiedział i otworzył wiadomość.

Jest sprawa, podwójne morderstwo. Jeśli możesz, to przyjedź na Oxford Street 25. - GL

\- Ubieraj się, John. Idziemy. - Sherlock schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i szybko założył na siebie płaszcz.

John westchnął ciężko i wstał, żeby ubrać kurtkę. Położył na stół pieniądze i wybiegł za swoim współlokatorem, który był już na zewnątrz.

\- Mógłbyś na mnie zaczekać - powiedział doktor z lekką pretensją w głosie. Już dawno powinien był przyzwyczaić się do takich sytuacji, ale nadal nie mógł.

Detektyw nic nie odpowiedział i wsiadł do taksówki, która zatrzymała się przy krawężniku. A John wsiadł za nim i obaj ruszyli na Oxford Street.

\- Na miłość boską, Sherlock, coś ty narobił? - John trzymał przyjaciela za ramię, kiedy ten próbował się wyrwać. - Tyle razy powtarzałem ci, żebyś przestał się tak wymądrzać.

Wrócili do swojego mieszkania późnym wieczorem.

Twarz Sherlocka była zakrwawiona, podobnie jak jego niebieska koszula i płaszcz. Miał rozciętą wargę, prawy policzek i podbite oko.

\- John... - zaczął detektyw, ale przyjaciel mu przerwał.

\- Ale nie, ty jak zwykle chciałeś być mądrzejszy od innych i w końcu się doigrałeś. Zarobiłeś od ojca tych dziewczyn. - Doktor był na niego wściekły za to, że był tak nieodpowiedzialny i dał się sprowokować tamtemu mężczyźnie.

Obaj już się nie odezwali i były żołnierz zaczął badać Holmesa. Kazał mu usiąść na kanapie w ich salonie i poczekać na siebie. Watson udał się do kuchni po woreczek z lodem. Otworzył zamrażarkę i gdy zauważył tam parę uszów, przewrócił tylko oczami. Wyciągnął przedmiot, którego szukał i zamoczył szmatkę w zimnej wodzie. Z tymi dwoma rzeczami wrócił do współlokatora.

\- Masz, przyłóż to do oka - powiedział John żołnierskim tonem, podając przyjacielowi woreczek. Detektyw wykonał jego polecenie, powstrzymując się z całych sił, żeby nic nie powiedzieć.

John uklęknął przed Sherlockiem i zaczął mu oczyszczać policzek. Przy okazji mógł bezkarnie podziwiać te jego arystokratyczne rysy twarzy i wyostrzone kości policzkowe. Zarumienił się lekko, kiedy zauważył, że Holmes obserwował go. Doktor odchrząknął cicho i przyłożył szmatkę do jego dolnej wargi. I znowu zaczął podziwiać jego urodę, tym razem pełne usta. Pomyślał o tym, jakby to było je całować i sama ta myśl przyprawiła go o lekki zawrót głowy. Odetchnął głęboko i odłożył szmatkę na stolik. Podniósł się z podłogi.

\- W porządku, rozcięcia zagoją się niedługo. Gorzej będzie z podbitym okiem, ale to też szybko zejdzie. Zdejmij płaszcz i przebierz się. - Były żołnierz nie patrzył na przyjaciela, nadal był na niego zły. - Chcesz herbatę?

Detektyw pokiwał głową, odłożył przezroczysty woreczek i poszedł do swojej sypialni. W tym czasie John zdążył zaparzyć herbatę i przygotować kilka kanapek z szynką i serem. Gdy wszedł do salonu z tacą w ręku, Sherlock siedział na kanapie ze swoim laptopem na kolanach. Watson stwierdził, że przyjaciel wyglądał jak przerośnięte dziecko, które pobiło się w szkole z kolegą, który go przezywał. Położył tacę na stole i usiadł obok współlokatora, który rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na talerz z jedzeniem.

\- Jeżeli sądzisz, że zjem choćby jedną kanapkę, to jesteś w wielkim błędzie - powiedział detektyw znużonym głosem.

\- Ja nie sądzę, że to zjesz, ja to wiem - odpowiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, zabierając laptopa z jego kolan i zamykając go.

\- Marne posunięcie, godne Mycrofta. - Prychnął Sherlock, ostentacyjnie unikając wzroku przyjaciela.

John westchnął cicho i sięgnął po pilota, żeby włączyć telewizor. Na ekranie trwała właśnie scena, w której Adam Sandler podrywał Drew Barrymore. Doktor rozpoznał film "50 Pierwszych randek", który był jednym z jego ulubionych.

\- Naprawdę, John? Ten film jest tak głupi jak Anderson, który próbuje myśleć. Poza tym, telewizja ogłupia. - Detektyw przewrócił oczami.

\- Cicho bądź - uciszył go były żołnierz, sięgając po jedną z kanapek, które przygotował.

Holmes mruczał coś pod nosem i co jakiś czas komentował to, co się działo we filmie. W połowie oglądania sięgnął po kanapkę, co Watson przyjął z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechem.

Po zakończonym seansie John przeciągnął się i podniósł z kanapy, żeby pójść do swojego pokoju.

\- Dobranoc, Sherlocku - pożegnał się z przyjacielem, wychodząc z salonu.

Sherlock nigdzie się nie wybierał, bo stwierdził, że i tak nie zaśnie. Sięgnął po książkę i zaczął ją czytać.

John obudził się o pierwszej w nocy. Zszedł na dół do kuchni, żeby napić się wody, bo zaschło mu w gardle. Po drodze zauważył, że w salonie paliło się światło. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że usłyszał ciche pochrapywanie. Doktor zmarszczył brwi i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Na kanapie spał Sherlock, który miał rozczochrane włosy i lekko otwartą buzię, a na klatce piersiowej leżała otwarta książka. Dla innych mógłby wyglądać niekorzystnie i nieatrakcyjnie, ale nie dla byłego żołnierza. Stwierdził, że przyjaciel wyglądał całkiem uroczo i powstrzymał się przed tym, żeby zrobić mu zdjęcie swoją komórką i wysłać to do Lestrade'a. Zamiast tego podszedł cicho do kanapy i sięgnął po niebieski koc, który leżał na jej oparciu. Następnie zabrał książkę i okrył kocem detektywa, starając się być delikatnym, żeby go nie obudzić. Gdy to zrobił zapatrzył się na twarz współlokatora, która wyglądała niecodziennie spokojnie. W nagłym przypływie uczuć pogładził go ostrożnie po jego rozczochranych lokach. Po chwili odsunął się od mężczyzny i poszedł na górę do siebie. Zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że chciało mu się pić.


End file.
